warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonsplash
Moonsplash is a silver she-cat with darker flecks and pale grey eyes. She is currently a warrior in RiverClan alongside her brother. Description Appearance Although not particularly beautiful, Moonsplash makes quite an impression. Her fur is short but glossy, perfect for swimming as it elimintes drag. It is soft and smooth to the touch, possibly due to the amount of care she invests in it. Her fur is scattered with darker grey flecks, greater in number around her rear legs. Her underbelly and muzzle remain slightly paler than the rest of her fur. Her frame is wiry and slender, not being bulky and large-footed. She is not particularly tall, but is instead long. She has rounded, elegant curvatures and almost a dainty appearance to her frame. Despite her dainty appearance, Moonsplash is quite strong. Her apperance doesn't scream athlete, but subtle mannerisms suggest this. Her graceful, silent step suggests a runner and a hunter. She has lean, toned muscle that powers each step- which are surprisingly impactful for a cat of such a slight frame. Moonsplash walks rather silently, but is cursed by her long, black claws which portrude even when sheathed. She has learnt to deal with this, however, but cannot acheive the perfect silence she desires. Moonsplash is by no means stunning, though something about her face requires a second glance to figure it out. Her ears are short and evenly rounded, not being very tufty. This is in contrast to a long, tapered muzzle that rounds off evenly at a dark nose. Her muzzle is lighter grey, and long, pale whiskers are attached. Her eyes, however, are her most striking feature. They are almond-shaped and set slightly low on her face. The eyes are of an odd, discolered grey- it's almost lifeless and it's rather frightening. Her cold, hunter's stare serves to make them even more intimidating. They contrast unevenly to her grey face, resulting in a rather odd look- that despite being far from beautiful, is quite pretty. Personality Moonsplash is very... interesting, to say the least. She's not particularly approachable, for starters- and her dead-eyed stare makes you want to turn away as quickly as possible. Moonsplash is usually silent, and often sits alone or with her brother at camp. But this doesn't mean she has no voice, quite the opposite, actually. Moonsplash is very passionate and firm in her beliefs, not being afraid to be vocal and stand up. She knows how to argue and be tactful... most of the time. Moonsplash can be insensitive with her remarks, and sometimes be uneccessarily cold and defensive. Besides being passionate, Moonsplash has a fierce loyalty to RiverClan, her Clanmates, and her family. Once she has committed to something, she will never give up or turn away. She's very loyal and in her own way, will always be there for everyone. Moonsplash would rather die than betray what she cares about, or give up. She is driven and persistent, unable to give up until she has accomplished something. Moonsplash can be described as a bit of a workaholic... she'll often overtax herself to accomplush anything. She is headstrong and stubborn, listening to the advice of a scarce few. Moonsplash is also very crafty and intelligent- her mind is quick and agile, often coming up with plans and ideas right on the spot. She's quite sly as well, and often deals in backhanded tactics to achieve what she wants. Moonsplash thinks before she speaks and is quite cautious. However, she loves adventure and excitment, often needing to be outside and ''doing ''things to feel useful. Despite her cold, reticent demeanor, Moonsplash is quite interesting to talk to. Once she lets you in, she becomes quite open about most things. She has a dry, sarcastic sense of humor- and it's quite morbid, really. She has a quite, powerful confidence in herself that does radiate to others. Moonsplash does enjoy leading and being in charge- she's serious, comitted, and intelligent- making her quite a good leader. However, she does not often connect on a personal level with others, although she tries hard. Skills Moonsplash's greatest skill is her hunting prowess. Built lithe and agile, she can move silently and unheard through marshland and grass alike. Due to her rogue birth, she is more comfortable hunting land prey than water prey, though she is skilled at the latter too. Moonsplash possesses the patience required for fishing, and knows how to correctly seat herself as to avoid casting a shadow on the water. She has excellent eye-paw coordination, knowing when to make that deadly strike. If she's right, she secures a catch for her Clan. If she's wrong, she scares off all fish within a fox-length's radius. She is a smooth and consistent swimmer. He short fur limits drag and she has long limbs for powerful strokes. She's not very buoyant- due to her muscle mass- but her strokes keep her in control. Moonsplash is deft and graceful in the water, an advantage when she has to fight in it. Instead of overwhelming her opponent with brute force, she prefers to move quickly and confuse them instead. Moonsplash, however, lacks webbed-toes. This is largely due to her rogue ancestry that stayed well-away from water. However, she has managed to compensate for it, though she's not the best swimmer. Moonsplash is fast on land, using her long stride to eat up the distance faster than most. She's not WindClan worthy for sure, but she can outrun most of her bulkier Clanmates built for the water. Moonsplash's agility, like in the water, is her greatest advantage. She's strong, no doubt, but usually not strong enough. Moonsplash prefers backhanded, sneaky ways of overcoming her opponent. She'll often use distractions and sneak up on them to overwhelm them. Moonsplash is perhaps a stronger fighter in the water, or at least appears so due to the majority of her opponents not being used to water. Biography Kithood tbc Adulthood tbc Elderhood tbc Relationships Sunfire Images tbc Trivia * Demisexual, borderline asexual